


Andromeda: Second Coming (COMIC)

by haestromsfm



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haestromsfm/pseuds/haestromsfm
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS. Picking up around a year after the events of Andromeda, the Tempest crew are unexpectedly joined by a very familiar face from the original trilogy - who was cloned and stowed aboard the Nexus - as they face a renewed threat from the Kett.In this version of events:- Sara Ryder became the Pathfinder during the events of Andromeda.- Scott Ryder was the sibling who remained comatose throughout most of the ME: Andromeda game.- Sara probably didn't romance anybody in the first game. If she did it won't be explicitly referenced, so feel free to insert your own headcanon there.- Male Shepard faced the Reapers in the original trilogy.- Who Shepard romanced in ME:1 won't be definitively confirmed, so feel free to decide for yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts. This is a completely non-canonical and non-profit work of fan-fiction, made out of love for Mass Effect. I thoroughly recommend supporting Bioware and EA by purchasing Mass Effect games and other media.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




End file.
